Generation X
by Snow-hime
Summary: When mutant Nana "Oracle" Sawada sees the dangerous future awaiting her child, she refuses to watch helplessly. After a traumatic event before Iemitsu and Timoteo's fated visit, Tsuna and his childhood friends are sent to a mutant sanctuary in America. When the mafia tries to drag them into their world, Tsuna's guardians won't back down without a fight.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Went back to some of my earlier ideas and finally got a plot for the X-Men and KHR crossover I wanted. So here's the prologue, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or X-Men.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Oracle**

From a young age, something was off about Nana Hisakawa. She was a sweet girl but her mind obviously wasn't all there. There were times that she would be in a catatonic state, not registering anything going on around her.

 _There was a blond man with blue eyes wearing a suit. His words were foreign but he seemed to be in a meeting with six other men. A blond in a military uniform, a blue haired man that looked like a nobleman, a scowling man with pink hair, a smiling Japanese man, a teen with short green hair and a man with short white hair. Nana could recognize a boot shaped country on a map, one that the young girl could recognize from her geography class as Italy._

Visions often overwhelmed Nana in her youth, her mind stuck either in the past or the future. Her parents were at their wits end. "I just don't understand! The doctors say that physically there isn't anything wrong with her. But her episodes are getting harder to snap her out of!" Isao Hisakawa exclaims, banging his hands against the table. Nana's parents had sent her to every psychologist they could find but no one had a clear answer for what was happening in her mind. Victoria Hisakawa sighed. "There is one possibility that we haven't considered. She could be a mutant."

Mutants in Japan were rarely spoken of, treated with the same disdain as people had for the yakuza and gaijin. They were considered outsiders and avoided like the plague. When Victoria had first been assigned to the county, she lost count of how many times people looked down on her due to being American. Thankfully Nana had taken after her father's side of the family when it came to her looks.

The Hisakawas watched their daughter stare blankly out of a window with a dazed expression. "There's no cure for mutations. No one deserves to suffer as a pariah over something they can't control." Jade says, a hint of irritation in her voice. It hurt to see her daughter hurt and not be able to do anything about it.

 _Nana watched a boy that had a strong resemblance to the blond Italian, cowering from a group of bullies. He forced back his sobs, his entire body bruised and bloody. "Why? If I'm so useless, why won't they leave me alone?" He whimpered, holding his side._

Tears ran down Nana's face, desperately wishing that she could help somehow. She couldn't tell whether it had already happened or would happen in the future. All she knew was that her visions tended to be focused on herself and the people close to her. That blond man and the crying child were connected to her, she just didn't know how. "Nana? Sweetie are you alright?" Her mother asks, Nana forced herself to smile. She couldn't bring herself to burden her parents, they were already trying so hard to make her childhood normal.

Around this time, Charles Xavier was beginning to make plans for a school dedicated to training young mutants to control their powers. The man was surprised to get an international call originating from Japan. "This is Professor Charles Xavier. May I ask who is calling?" There was a brief moment of silence on the other end. "I am Victoria Hisakawa, I heard from one of my sources you were planning to build a school for mutants." A woman's voice states.

"I assume you have a child in need of instruction." Charles states, the voice on the phone sighed. "Professor, we have tried everything to help our daughter. The people here aren't tolerant of mutants and I can't bear to see her suffer for something she can't control." She says. "Can you tell what sort of mutation your child has?" Charles asks. "It seems to be some type of clairvoyance. The visions seem to appear at random and it's impossible to get her attention during one. It's gotten to the point that we've pulled her out of school." Charles nodded to himself, it was children like this that he wanted to take in.

"I would like to meet this child first to see her powers for myself. Would you kindly give me your address?" He took out a notepad, writing down the woman's contact information. "I assure you Miss Hisakawa, we will do everything we can to help your daughter. I wish you a good day." He hung up the phone and sighed, massaging his temple. Japan wasn't known to be very friendly to foreigners and the woman spoke fluent English with an American accent. The poor child would be alienated if her powers weren't controlled. Now how was he going to handle this? "You seem to be pondering something old friend." A voice noted in amusement. "Erik, not that I don't appreciate the visit but I would appreciate a knock to announce your presence. It seems we're visiting the land of the rising sun."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The Hisakawa residence was on temple grounds, the husband a priest for the small town. Isao was a jovial man with his brown hair in a buzz cut, his eyes a light brown. The mother, Victoria Hisakawa, was more closed off. The woman regarded everything with caution, but her thoughts reflected her concern over Nana. The girl herself had a sweet disposition and was excited to have guests. "Nana, do you know why these gentlemen are here?" Isao asks, Nana's eyes dimmed. "A… school?" She asks slowly, her words sounding as if she was struggling to speak. She blinked, shaking her head vigorously and smiled. "You're fighting for mutants like us to receive equal treatment to normal people. But you have different ideas I think." She says thoughtfully.

 _"Erik! There is no need to use such violence! You are only confirming the fears that others have about mutants!" Charles exclaimed to the man now wearing a metal helmet and billowing purple cape._

 _"Your approach is too soft Charles. We are better than them, we shouldn't be begging humans for their acceptance. Have you forgotten that the government only views us as weapons to be disposed of once our usefulness is over? They're even forcing us to register ourselves." Erik says coldly._

 _"Not all people are like that Erik!" "Not everyone is a humanitarian like yourself. If I have to use force to make life better for all mutant kind, then so be it."_

Nana really didn't understand what was going on in the future, but it looked like the men were no longer friends after an argument. "That… is correct." Charles says, dumbfounded. Erik was silent, wondering how much the child really knew. Charles prodded into her mind and was amazed at how active it was for such a young child. "I can lessen the intensity of the visions but she'll still have to cope with them in the future. I'm afraid that I can't stay long in your country." He states, Victoria sighed. "What do you think Nana? Would you like to stay in America?"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Nana Hisagawa became one of Professor Xavier's first students and became one of the X-Men that worked behind the scenes as The Oracle. As long as the person was someone she was close to, she could briefly glimpse into the future of their mission. Jean Grey treated her as an older sister and Nana would often do the chores around the mansion. After she turned twenty she abruptly decided to retire and go back to Japan. She promised to keep in touch with the group through letters and the occasional phone call. "You will always be welcome here Nana. I wish you luck in your endeavors." Professor Xavier says, Nana hugged the wheelchair bound man. "Thank you for taking me in all those years ago. We will meet again professor, I can promise you that." Nana says with a warm smile.

Nana was a bit skeptical about Iemitsu when she first met the man. He had been raised in Italy but had Japanese parents. There was a gentle warmth that seemed to radiate from him, even if he came off as being obnoxious at times. She knew that she could change her own future if she ignored his courting, that the crying child she had seen in the future wouldn't exist. The boy wasn't born yet and she already knew that she would do everything in her power to keep him safe. "May I have your number ma'am?" Iemitsu asks with a cheesy grin, Nana giggled. She knew the loneliness she would experience in the future if she married this man but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Of course. Would you mind walking me back to my apartment?"

Six months later and Nana found herself looking back to her whirlwind romance. Iemitsu was a devout Catholic so he held off on the more sexual part of their relationship until they were married. The man wouldn't hesitate to murder someone in cold blood yet sleeping with a woman before marriage was apparently a taboo he was unwilling to break. "Does he honestly think that I wouldn't notice being a construction worker was just a cover story? Your father is well meaning but a bit of an idiot." Nana says, placing her hand on her stomach. She honestly hadn't expected to fall pregnant so quickly but Iemitsu was very… passionate. Now Nana and Iemitsu officially lived in a small town called Namimori, a quaint place the couple had fallen in love with.

Her visions involving her son became more clear and she was worried for his future. Tsuna would be a bright child, later crippled by Iemitsu's boss all because he had a fire mutation. While Nana was aware the mental block the professor put in her mind was to keep her from being overwhelmed by her powers, her glimpse into the future showed how much pain and suffering her son went through when he was sealed. While he would eventually recover, her little boy would be permanently scarred. She refused to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Glad to see this story got such a warm reception. This all started out as a possible reason why Nana seemed to be oblivious (in canon) to everything and took off from there. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or X-Men.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Butterfly Effect**

When Tsuna was born, there was no shortage of visitors to Nana's hospital room. In fact the only person that hadn't been able to make it was the father himself. Not that Iemitsu hadn't been willing to, the man was in the middle of removing a small famiglia that thought themselves above the older more established families. He didn't want to lead any potential assassins to his vulnerable wife. Little did he know this would come back to bite him in the ass in the future.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was healthy and already had a tuft of light brown hair on his head. His eye were a mix of amber and brown, the girls all cooed at the baby. Rogue wore thick leather gloves and a jacket so she could hold the baby without hurting him. "He's a doll Nana. Just like you." The southern woman praised, Nana gave a faint smile. She was just glad that the X-Men hadn't started a fight with Magneto when he stopped by to check on Nana and her son. The man had a surprising soft spot for children.

"Thank you Rogue, though I'm still worried about his future. I wish my husband had been man enough to admit that he was in the mafia. If I hadn't seen it for myself I never would have known." Nana says, if Iemitsu had been in the hospital room she would have smacked him in the head for his stubborn refusal in involve his family with his famiglia. Especially if their son was going to be dragged into the mafia anyways. Iemitsu's absence would do more harm than good.

"You said he'd get a fire mutation from his father, right? I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind taking both of you in." Rogue offers, Nana shook her head. "I won't deny my son the chance to make friends in Namimori but we'll try to visit occasionally." Rogue shrugged. "Was worth a shot. Ain't no better cook than you Nana."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

As Tsuna grew up, he was an outgoing child and easily made friends. Nana made sure they often ate at Takesushi, becoming friends with the ex-assassin owner and his civilian wife. Seeing Tsuna and Takeshi interact was adorable and their cooing mothers took plenty of pictures. They often played catch with each other, enjoying the simple act of throwing a ball back and forth. It had been during one of these play dates when Nana felt a vision take over, her suddenly stiff posture and dazed expression worrying the Yamamotos.

"Nana, are you alright?" Etsuko asks, her usual happy demeanor temporarily replaced by an air of concern. It took Nana a moment to bring herself back to reality and gave the woman a shaky smile. "I'll be fine, I've gone through dissociative episodes since I was a child." Nana constantly thanked kami about the new mental disorders that had been discovered to cover up her mutation. She wasn't friendly enough with the Yamamoto family to know how they would respond to her being a mutant.

 _"So this is where the Swallow has hidden away. He should have known better, no one ever leaves the yakuza life peacefully." A shadowed figure says with a dark chuckle, their partner nodded in agreement. They were in front of what looked like the doorway to the Yamamoto house. One of the men knocked on the door, a surprised Etsuko answering the door. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw their guns, only able to scream before her body was littered with bullets._

The vision had left Nana shaken, wondering when this attack would take place. Did she have any right to interfere with what fate planned for the woman? She watched the woman laugh at something her husband said. No, she couldn't bare to see a family devastated by the loss of such a kind and accepting woman. "Tsuyoshi, may I speak to you for a moment?" Nana asks, her expression solemn. Tsuyoshi looked surprised but agreed, leaving Etsuko to watch the boys.

"Does Etsuko know what you used to do for a living?" Nana asks, Tsuyoshi tensed. "It doesn't matter, I've retired." He growls, Nana placed her hands on her hips. "Well obviously your former employers haven't forgotten about you and I can't stand watching what fate has in store for your family." She says, Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed. "You're part of Vongola like your husband, aren't you?" Nana shook her head. "He has no idea that I know about what his job really is. I only know this because I… can see into the future of those that are close to me." Nana admits.

Tsuyoshi's eyes widened. "You had a vision earlier, didn't you? That's what put you into that strange trance." Nana nodded. "Your former yakuza associates are planning to murder you and your family in cold blood. So make sure you and your wife don't open the door to any strangers." She advises. "I wish I could do more but my powers are limited to observation only. And even then I don't get as much information as I'd like."

Tsuyoshi place a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. "It must've taken a lot to admit this Nana, and I'm glad that you trusted me with this information." Tsuyoshi says, already thinking of ways to deter anyone from invading his home. Etsuko was always hounding him for a better home security system, so it wouldn't be suspicious to suddenly have one installed. "Mama!" Tsuna ran over with a grin, his body covered in dirt and with grass stains on his shirt. Nana sighed, it was going to take forever to remove those. At least it wasn't blood, she had way too much experience removing those type of stains.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

A week later, those same men in Nana's vision tried to break into the Yamamoto residence. They were taken out by an "upgraded" security system and Tsuyoshi's impressive instincts. Unfortunately this meant that Etsuko learned of Tsuyoshi's former profession and was chewing the man out for not telling her about it.

"We could have been killed! When we got married, we vowed to take on the world together. That includes your dark past." Etsuko scolded. Thankfully Takeshi was at the Sawada residence, unaware of the argument his parents were having.

Tsuyoshi felt his eyes water, sobbing into his petite wife's shoulder. He thanked the gods that he had such an understanding wife. "Remind me to give Nana free dinner for life." He mumbled, Etsuko laughed. "Whatever you say honey. But no more hiding things from me or you'll be in the dog house. I will build the damn thing myself if I have to." Tsuyoshi didn't doubt that she would.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't considering a mutation for Tsuna but I could see one appearing in his teens. It would be just his luck to get a handle on his flames and have a totally unrelated power suddenly complicate things.**

 **And you'll see that unlike Luce, who was a passive observer of the future, Nana refuses to let something happen to those she loves without at least warning them. Her only hesitation is being seen as a freak for her abilities. I also have a head canon of Hibari being an heir of a mafia family so there'll be a name drop. Hope you all enjoy, feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Changing the Future**

As the self proclaimed peace keepers of Namimori, it didn't take long for the Hibari to learn of yakuza members attempting to attack one of their citizens. Hisoka Hibari had gone to the Yamamoto residence to make a report of the incident. He noted how unnerved the sushi chef seemed during his questioning. He had recalled the man had a son and brought his own son to make the procedure less tense.

Kyoya was about two years older than Takeshi and was violent for a child so young. It hadn't helped that the boy grew up around violence, whether it was training with his mother or visiting his grandfather Satoshi. It led the young boy to think that he should only interact with "carnivores." Hisoka really regretted letting his older son babysit Kyoya and leaving the television on Animal Planet.

"Hello Hibari-san. And who's that little cutie with you?" Etsuko cooed, Kyoya pouted. "I am not cute. I'm a carnivore." He states, Etsuko raised an eyebrow. "Carnivores can be cute too. Predatory birds eat other birds, small mammals eat insects. You're like a fluffy crow chick." Kyoya froze, looking torn between biting the woman to death or allowing her to leave unscathed. By the glare his father sent him, it seemed like the choice had been made without his consent. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to do whatever he wants.

"Tch." The boy turned away from the amused woman. Tsuyoshi cleared his throat. "The boys should be playing in the backyard if your son wants to join them." Father and son had a silent staring contest, both silently imposing their will on the other. Kyoya eventually lost, grumbling under his breath about herbivores before going to join Tsuna and Takeshi.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"Now, can you tell me the exact details about the attempted break in?" Hisoka asks, taking out a notepad and pen. The local police had already taken crime scene photos, now they just needed a testimony from the Yamamoto family. "We recently had a security system installed on our property and they set off the alarm. We didn't know whether the police would make it in time so I took out one of the swords from the dojo for self defense." Tsuyoshi recited, sounding like he'd practiced saying the description a dozen times.

Hisoka nodded, jotting down the information. "Is there any reason someone would want to break into your home? Anyone that has a grudge against you or your family?" He inquired. Tsuyoshi took a deep breath. "When I was younger I was part of the yakuza. It's possible that they might have put a hit out on me when I decided to quit and settle down." Tsuyoshi states, Hisoka wrote that down as well.

"Do you think there's any chance that they'd send more men after you?" Tsuyoshi looked surprised by the question. "I wouldn't put it past them to try again." Hisoka flipped a page and wrote on a new one, scribbling two numbers on the paper. "The first number will go to my private line, the other will connect to Baku. Just tell Satoshi that there are pests in Namimori and he'll take care of the rest."

The adults were startled by a loud wail, most likely from Tsuna since Takeshi and Kyoya weren't known for crying. Yamamoto was hugging the brunet, trying to calm him down while Kyoya scowled from a distance. There was an unconscious dog on the ground, a pink tinged foam around it's mouth. To everyone's surprise, Tsuna's forehead was on fire. Tsuyoshi groaned, not only did the boy have flames but they were Sky flames. "Someone call Nana, we need to inform her about this new development."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Nana Sawada was hard to surprise with her abilities, but this was a shock to the woman. "His mutation wasn't supposed to kick in until Iemitsu and his boss visited!" The woman exclaimed. Tsuyoshi and Hisoka exchanged a look, should they tell Nana what her son really was? "It's… similar to a mutation. If we said Omerta-" "Then I'd say Vendice enforces it." Nana says without hesitation. Etsuko was also allowed to listen in since Tsuyoshi came clean with the woman about his past. "What your son has isn't a mutation, he has dying will flames. And they're very strong for his age." Hisoka says, Tsuyoshi smacked himself in the forehead. "That explains the charisma." He mutters.

"Is there any way to train these flames, so he doesn't get hurt?" Nana asks, Tsuyoshi looked thoughtful. "You could ask your husband-" "No!" The shout startled the men. "I-I can't. They'll hurt my baby, I can't." Her voice cracked, trying to hold back a sob. Hisoka looked somber. "If Iemitsu knew he'd have to report it to the Vongola boss. He could be seen as a threat to the reign of his heirs and sealed. If an active Sky is sealed, the results are disastrous." He'd seen the results of a temporary sealing once, it was only for a month but the teen was never the same.

"But you weren't far off in thinking that his flames were a mutation. Researchers have linked gene mutations to latent flames that escape the body but aren't fully activated. Your visions could be considered as part of a latent Mist flame." Tsuyoshi explains. Nana sighed. "I told them that Tsuna and I would visit, but I might enroll him in the school instead." "You're gonna take Tsuna away?" Takeshi asks, brown eyes wide and innocent. Nana and his parents felt like they'd been punched in the gut. Tsuna had stopped crying, his flame extinguished and looking tired.

Nana gave Takeshi a brittle smile. "Tsuna is… special just like I am. He needs to learn to control his powers before he hurts anyone." The boy's eyes narrowed and he hugged Tsuna tighter. "No, I don't want my friend to go!" Takeshi says stubbornly. Kyoya didn't look thrilled with the idea of someone taking away an interesting companion either. "You could write letters-" "No!" This time it was Tsuna who interrupted. "I don't want to be like Papa." Tsuna says, sounding resolved. Damn it Iemitsu. Nana thought, she understood why the man distanced himself but there was no substitution for his physical presence.

"We just need fire like Tsuna to go with him, right?" Takeshi asks. "Takeshi you can't just will your flames into existence whenever you'd-" Tsuyoshi stopped, stunned when his son's eyes started to turn a light blue. Flames were also known as dying will, but the former assassin didn't think that Takeshi would be that determined to stay with Tsuna. Kyoya looked frustrated, most likely because he didn't have any flames of his own. Hisoka sighed. "Sooner or later my son will unlock his flames. I'd rather it be in a controlled environment." Kyoya looked up from his sulking, looking stunned.

"Then all three of us can go! Where are we going?" Takeshi asks, everyone looked to Nana for an answer. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. With the amount of mutants and political firestorm going on over there, the yakuza and mafia should avoid America like the plague." Nana says with a slight smile. "Will you be going with us Mama?" Tsuna asks, Nana pursed her lips. "I have some things I need to settle." After all, Iemitsu would expect his family to be in Namimori. She'd rather tell the man of their move in person than over the phone or letters, possibly being intercepted by a third party.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good news, I finally decided what mutation to give Tsuna. It won't show up until his teens but it'll be time related and very unstable.** **Also, so I don't butcher the Japanese language,** Japanese **will be underlined while the kids are in America.**

 **For my fellow writers, I have a crossover challenge. A Venom and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story where one of the symbiotes (Venom is preferred but it can be one of its offspring) has been captured by a mafia family and it escapes to Namimori. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he ends up being the perfect host. It'll be Pre-Reborn and focus more on the humor from the Venom movie than the gore element. If you're interested, send me a PM. I'd love to see what directions you'll take the prompt in.**

 **Enough of my rambling, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm**

When the boys arrived at the mansion a month later, they were greeted by a gentleman in a wheelchair, an African woman with long white hair and a gruff looking man that, despite his short stature, looked like he could knock someone out with a single punch. Tsuna's eyes widened with glee. "Grandpa Charles, Uncle Logan, Aunt Ororo!" Tsuna yelled excitedly, dragging Takeshi and Kyoya with a surprising amount of strength for a child that wasn't even five yet.

When they were close enough to the adults, Tsuna let go of their hands so he could jump into Charle's lap. The telepath chuckled. "I am glad to see you as well Tsunayoshi. While I enjoy your enthusiasm it seems your friends are a bit confused." Charles says gently, Tsuna pouted and crawled down. "This is Mama's family and our teachers. Grandpa Charles has cool mind powers, Aunt Ororo can control weather and Uncle Logan can heal super fast and has metal claws!" He says excitedly.

Takeshi laughed. "You're right, that is pretty cool." Kyoya was having a silent staring contest with Logan, the man smirked in amusement. Eventually Kyoya broke his gaze. "Acceptable." He says bluntly. Knowing Kyoya, he'd probably challenge the man to a fight. Especially since he had a healing factor.

Thankfully there were some games in the car to distract the boys from the long drive to the manor. The boys watched with curiosity as Ororo took out a ramp for Charle's wheelchair, Logan had arrived on his motorcycle so he left ahead of them. Tsuna noticed their staring and gave Takeshi and Kyoya a stern look. "It's rude to stare." He says, repeating what his mother often told him.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The estate was enormous, with a basketball court, tennis court and other facilities meant to entertain the residents of the manor. The building itself looked to be from the Victorian era with large white columns supporting its structure. The boys looked around with excitement, their unease of being in a foreign country replaced with awe. There was a woman reading underneath a tree with wild red hair and a white streak. "There's Nana's little man! Good to see ya hon." Rogue says, giving Tsuna a hug. The woman always wore long leather gloves so there was no danger of his powers being drained. "And who are your friends sugar?" Rogue asks.

"These are my friends Takeshi and Kyoya. They have fire like I do!" Tsuna chirped. Takeshi just grinned, Kyoya scowled. The woman gave a warm smile. "Welcome to America." She says in Japanese, extending a gloved hand. Rogue took in their stunned expressions and winked. "You think with Tsuna's Mama around we didn't learn a bit of Japanese?" Takeshi's handshake was as energetic as the child himself, moving the southern belle's hand all the way up and down. Kyoya's was more controlled but his grip was strong enough for Rogue to wince in pain.

"You sure one of your friends doesn't have super strength instead?" Rogue drawled, shaking out her hand as soon as it was free. Kyoya just smirked. "Everyone in Kyoya's family is super strong. And Takeshi's papa has a dojo for swords!" Tsuna says proudly. Charles chuckled. "I'm sure that you and your friends will fit in just fine. Would you mind showing our new students around campus while I finalize some paperwork?" Professor Xavier asks, Rogue winked. "Sure thing."

"For such a big place, there aren't many students." Takeshi comments, so far they'd only seen about a dozen children. And most of them were in their teens. "You boys are early bloomers, in the States mutations don't show until puberty. We take in kids when they feel they have no place to turn to and teach them to control their powers." Rogue explains. There was one child levitating a book in the air, reading as they walked. There was another child that sped through the hallways, a blur of color until they ran face first into a wall. Takeshi and Tsuna chuckled, Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Some of the older students recognized Tsuna, most notably Jean Grey. The teen bent down to the children's height with a warm smile. "I can take over from here Rogue. They're probably famished after touring the estate." There was a loud growl and Yamamoto gave a sheepish grin. "Food sounds good." He admits.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

After grabbing a few slices of pizza for lunch, the boys were all shown which rooms they would be staying in and were informed they would have English lessons in addition to regular classes. While Takeshi and Kyoya had the basics drilled into them by their respective parents before their trip, only Tsuna was fluent in the language due to his own mother being bilingual.

"I can help you guys with English. Mama said it's weird and confusing to people that didn't grow up with it." Tsuna offers. Takeshi laughed. "Thanks Tsuna! A lot of it goes over my head." He admits. Kyoya huffed. "We were going to learn English in secondary school anyways. We're smarter than those herbivores." The older boy states, Takeshi and Tsuna shared a look of confusion. "What's an herbivore?" Tsuna asks curiously, tilting his head. "Weaklings that only eat plants." Kyoya says bluntly.

"Then what are we Kyoya-senpai?" Takeshi asks, Kyoya thought back to what he knew about the younger boys so far. "Cubs. Too young to be a herbivore or carnivore. By the time I'm done with you, you'll both be carnivores." Kyoya says with a smirk. "What do you mean-" Kyoya threw a pillow at Tsuna's face, a scowl on his face. "Too many questions. Out of my room."

Takeshi and Tsuna were pushed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. "Kyoya really doesn't like crowding." Takeshi chuckled, throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna looked thoughtful. "Maybe that's why he came here with us. Maybe he felt crowded in Namimori." The Hibari were known as being the law in the small town, so there had to be expectations for the current leader's son.

 **Meanwhile, in Italy…**

Iemitsu looked up from his paperwork, having the sudden urge to call his wife. His intuition was telling him that something was… off. Nothing dangerous to his small family but he'd check in on them to be on the safe side. He glanced around to make sure that none of his coworkers were looking in his direction, taking a photograph out of his drawer.

It had been a picture taken at the beginning of the year, with Nana and Tsunayoshi both dressed in traditional yukata. His little Tsuna-fishy was holding a plastic bag with a goldfish inside, beaming at the camera. Nana looked graceful as always, wearing a dusty rose yukata with a sakura flower in her hair. The door to his office was slammed open and he pocketed the photo, snapping himself back to reality. Lal Mirch was scowling, looking like she wanted to shoot someone. "One of Timoteo's sons was just murdered."


End file.
